icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 107 - Two Dreamers
(officially 2 Dreamers) is the 107th episode of Aikatsu! TV anime series and the 6th episode of its ||lit. "Third Year"}}. The episode aired on November 6, 2014.All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu! Wiki. Story Aoi Kiriya once said, "In an idol's time there will a decisive performance that will allow the idol to step up." After hearing these words and receiving her first requested solo performance, Akari sets out to try to obtain her first Premium Rare Dress from Dreamy Crown's mysterious top designer, realizing that this performance could be an important one. Summary Aoi is about to start a discussion about the decisive Concert; which is a very special time for idols where failure can have big effects. She reviews Mizuki's career and reveals that it was because of her solo live that occurred three years ago at the Star Rise Stadium was what led her to gain a boost in her popularity. She then asks the class if they also knew who was attending that performance; to which Akari raises her hand and mentions Ichigo. Aoi compliments her on this and mentions that Ichigo has had quite a few decisive performances, like when she won against WM in the Twinkle Star Cup and because of it, gained the next step she had been aiming for. Aoi goes on to say that for an idol, a decisive performance can be totally random. That is why they must work hard on their Aikatsu every day. Sumire, Akari, and Hinaki walk down the hallway together while discussing how they feel after listening to Aoi. But suddenly she gets a message from Orihime about a solo gig she was just asked for. She runs to the office and is told about it being a concert offer, and was also the first one to ask for her specifically. Akari admits to being very surprised, then looks over the paper Orihime hands to her detailing the concert. It will be held inside a Shopping Mall to attract people to the many sales going on that day. Later on the girls go have a break in the Cafeteria. Hinaki mentions that in the past few years, performances at the shopping malls have gained more prestige, and if Akari was to gain enough attention she may even be gifted with the chance to make a television appearance the following day. Before she starts to eat, Akari wonders if this is a Decisive Performance that Aoi mentioned earlier; and both Sumire and Hinaki believe it may be. So Akari decides she will need some big plans to make sure this goes well. Later on in the day, Sumire helps Akari do stretches in their dorm room. She plans to keep doing her usual work and exercises, but she thinks she may need to step it up. They happen to observe the poster of Ichigo that Akari keeps near her bed and they determine that she will need to try to go and get a Premium of her own to wear. When asked about the brand, Akari admits that she enjoys Angely Sugar; but she actually would like to get the brand she used for the Halloween Event: Dreamy Crown. Akari voices that since she used it, she felt it was perfect for her, but she has no idea if it even has a Premium yet. The girls go to meet with Hinaki in the Cafeteria with some tea to drink to discuss this. She mentions that a Premium hasn't been announced just yet since it's still pretty new, but there is a rumor going around that one will be occurring soon. Akari voices that despite this, obtaining a Premium isn't very easy anyway; since the idol has to be approved by the top designer first. They go on to bring up how mysterious the top designer is and mention that the only thing they know is the name: Sena Tsubasa. Sumire makes an attempt to look up info on Sena but all they find out is that they used to work under Angely Sugar. Hinaki goes on to mention that if Akari was to somehow gain Sena's approval; she could gain a lot of popularity from this. But first they need to be able to find Sena, so she suggests that Akari go to ask Orihime to set up an appointment. The next day, Akari mentions that Orihime has been doing what she can but she has yet to hear anything. From what she wasable to find, Hinaki thinks they may be focusing on designing the Premium Dress. So Akari has packed up some items and decides that because she doesn't have very much time before her concert, she will just have to go to look for Sena herself. Both Sumire and Hinaki would love to go with her, but they have their own lessons and off-set filming to tend to. So they wish her luck as she takes off. Akari boards a train and heads through the area while thinking about what Ichigo had to go through to meet her own Top Designer. She can't help but wonder if she will have to go through her own trials as well. She gets off of the train and begins to walk through the forest while observing the map she made earlier on. She is a bit let-down; having assuming there would be a cliff or some big thing to overcome, but after thinking about that, she happens to spot a building several feet away across a big lake. She stops to admire it for a moment, then continues to run along the path. Eventually she reaches the porch of the building and sees the Dreamy Crown logo handed by a building attachment. She sees no sign of anyone being there and curiously looks through the window to spot a small office. She decides to sit down and wait for the designer and finds herself wondering what sort of person Sena is; and hopes that the designer is a lovely woman. As she falls asleep, she happens to awaken to the sound of footsteps and spots a young man carrying a bag of groceries. She greets him and introduces herself before asking the boy if he knows when Sena will be returning. He estimates about five seconds and walks to the door as Akari questions this. She is very shocked to learn that he is in fact Sena. He brings her inside and offers her some tea and Akari apologizes for stopping by so randomly like this. After Sena reveals that he caught her performance for Halloween, Akari brings up why she showed up today and asks if she could wear the Premium Dress for her performance. She explains how much she loves Dreamy Crown, for being both kawaii, but with a sense of proper-ness. After noticing he has grown quiet, Akari grows concerned. Sena approaches the outfit he kept covered by a white cloth and mentions how decisive the first Premium Dress a designer makes is. This is because it will have a huge effect on their reputation, and only those who can complete a dress they can be proud of can truly call themselves a top designer. He claims the outfit not to be ready yet and reveals it to Akari, who is instantly taken by it's elegance. Sena feels as though something is missing however, and shows Akari the Tiara he has been working on making to compliment it. He also plans to add some red ribbon to accent the dress and pull everything together; but he is missing the proper dye he needs for that exact color. He explains how dyes tend to come from plants, but he hasn't been able to find the right red he's looking for. However he has an idea and shows Akari a picture of some vibrant, fresh berries. He thinks the color from them would work, but he can't get to pick them until after he finishes the tiara. Akari is then disappointed when he reveals that the coord will be done within a month or two. She really was hoping to use it for her first solo performance in three days, but he claims it is impossible and insists that she if she wants a Premium then she should just use another brand. But Akari insists that she can just go and acquire the berries herself, considering how important this performance is for her. Sena seems to appreciate the gesture but he tells her the berries can be hard to reach or even find, but Akari refuses to give up. She asks that he lets her wear the premium if she can find them and sets out. As she walks up another path, Akari thinks about how both she and Sena seem to be sharing the same goals for the time being. She comes to a brittle wooden bridge and slowly makes her way across it, then goes up a shaded hill; only to stop after she hears sound, then run off terrified after seeing a bush nearby shake. She eventually reaches a cliff and is quick to begin climbing it. The berries are just on the other side of it, and she's just happy to have her own cliff to climb to begin with. Later on Akari returns with a huge amount of the berries and Sena is pretty surprised. He goes off to boil them and Akari wishes him luck in doing so. They patiently await and soon Sena finishes. He decides that it is unusable though, much to her surprise; explaining that the color is not what he originally had in mind. He wonders if the sunlight may have something to do with it, and because of this Akari offers to go and grab some more. He is surprised, but she just tells him to get to work on making the tiara. Sena agrees and Akari quickly leaves. She travels down the same pathway and happens to find an alternate spot for the berries and picks a bunch of them. It is still not quite right though and she sets out for the third time and happens to find more berries and is very happy when Sena decides that the third color is appropriate for usage. As he begins to make more, Akari asks where the name Dreamy Crown was inspired from. He mentions how he imagined a crown filled with his many dreams; and to match this crown, he had a desire to make a top brand with the regal flair to match. He then goes on to add how he's always had an interest in clothing since he was little, and by the time he reached middle school he had began wanting to make some of his own. He had done a lot of research and became her disciple, and adored the outfits she made with lots of skill and care. During this time he would try to make his own, and while it was tough, the enjoyment he felt from it made up for this. But he kept trying and at some point, Amahane suggested that he start up his own brand. She was very supportive of him through this and was the one to tell him that when the time comes, a Premium Dress will be his decisive. He reminds Akari that a card is an idols life, and as a designer he is the one creating this life for the idols. So he cannot afford to make any compromises and has to give it everything he has. Later on he reveals that the dress is entirely complete. Akari can't help but fawn over it's beauty and he transforms the dress into a pair of cards for her. Akari thanks him and promises to be as decisive as she can before running off to the Shopping Mall. She runs backstage and changes, then after appearing on stage begins to perform to "Du-Du-Wa DO IT!!". Akari runs out to greet Sena and asks him how she did. He compliments her, but is surprised to find Amahane behind him. She mentions how she came to see how his Premium was; especially since one can only become a true top designer once. Sena is touched by this, and she wishes him luck before complimenting Akari. Then she takes off. Akari and Sena then bond over their goals to become the top idol and designer, and then Sena leaves. Characters *Akari Ōzora *Tsubasa Sena *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Aoi Kiriya * Asuka Amahane * Orihime Mitsuishi * Johnny Bepp (cameo) * 2wingS (Ichigo Hoshimiya & Seira Otoshiro) (flashback) * WM (Mizuki Kanzaki & Mikuru Natsuki) (flashback) * Mimi Watanuki * Arisa Mizukoshi * Reika Yūki Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode in Season 3 in which Ichigo makes an unvoiced cameo appearance. *During the performance, it appeared that Ruka's voice was slightly higher pitched than normal. *Akari obtains her first Premium Rare Coord and her first Romance Dress. **The Odette Swan Coord makes it debut in this episode *The song Du-Du-Wa DO IT!! appears for the first time as an insert song. *Tsubasa Sena, Dreamy Crown's top designer, makes his debut in this episode. References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season Three